MBM Song Compilation
by delightisadream
Summary: #MBM - Momma's Boy Miller - has become increasingly popular, and I've written quite a few songs about him. So I think it's only fitting to upload the lyrics here, too. :) DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE DANIEL MILLER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, FORM, OR HAIR 'DO. Some of these song parodies are co-written between lovethatignites and I. :)
1. True

**So I decided to upload a series of songs about #MBM, aka Daniel Horatio Miller! This one is to 'Rude' by MAGIC! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, jumped out of bed<br>Put on my paintball vest  
>Got on my bike and rode like a snail<br>Across the street to you  
>Knocked on your door with pee in my pants<br>To ask you a question  
>Cuz I know that you're a good lookin' man<br>Yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
>Say no, say no, cuz no one cares<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>And everyone laughed, especially Jax<p>

Why you gotta be so true?  
>Don't you know I like her, too?<br>Why you gotta be so true?  
>I'll ride away on my bike<br>Ride on that bike,  
>Ride away on my bike<br>Ride on that bike,  
>No matter how old it is<br>Ride on that bike,  
>And we'll get married<br>Why you gotta be so...  
>True?<p>

I hate to do this, you gave me a flat  
>I'm gonna borrow your new car<br>Hate me or hate me, I will still cry  
>My mom will understand<br>Or I will creep through  
>Your own kitchen window, you know<br>You know there's no boundaries  
>I've been stalkin' since I was born<p>

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
>Say no, say no, cuz no one cares<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>And everyone laughed, especially Jax<p>

Why you gotta be so true?  
>Don't you know I like her, too?<br>Why you gotta be so true?  
>I'll ride away on my bike<br>Ride on that bike,  
>Ride away on my bike<br>Ride on that bike,  
>No matter how old it is<br>Ride on that bike,  
>And we'll get married<br>Why you gotta be so...  
>True?<p>

True?

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
>Say no, say no, cuz no one cares<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>And everyone laughed, especially Jax<p>

Why you gotta be so true?  
>Don't you know I like her, too?<br>Why you gotta be so true?  
>I'll ride away on my bike<br>Ride on that bike,  
>Ride away on my bike<br>Ride on that bike,  
>No matter how old it is<br>Ride on that bike,  
>And we'll get married<br>Why you gotta be so...  
>True?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like that was a pretty appropriate first song to write about him. XD<strong>


	2. Let it Grow

**This parody was made recently, so yeah. XD (I guess I'm not going in order now, cuz lovethatignites found this written, and it's PRETTY good!) This is to 'Let it Go' by Demi Lovato. (Or Idina Menzel.)**

* * *

><p>Let it grow<p>

Let it grow

Can't try to shave anymore

Oh no

Oh no

My hair got stuck in the door…

His teeth burn bright in my eyes tonight

And he's with my girlfriend

A lonely sensation

And it looks like I'm the thing

My dad is crying cuz I will not be manly

My mom scolds him

Then she holds me

Won't let me in

Her dad hates me

But I'm the good girl I always have to be

Alone, so cold

Everyone knows

They hate me though

Let it grow

Let it grow

My barber won't come anymore

Let it grow

Let it grow

I am not such a bore!

And here I bunch

There I trot

Let it grow

Let it grow

I bother everyone anyway

It's funny how no distance

Gets me arrested

All my fears that still control me

Can't get me in detention

Hidden in Emma's bedroom

I'll get many pictures

I never really had a life

But it's plummeting again

Let it grow

Let it grow

Can't cry in public anymore

Let it grow

Let it grow

My head goes through the roof

There they kiss

While I trot in

Let it grow

Let it grow

I'll never accept who you are

Bunching

Plenty

They're five sizes too big

You will

Find me

In a corner crying

Because

I suck

Let it grow

Let it grow

I will just trot on

Let it grow

Let it grow

They swear I wear a thong

My hair is strange

It's so out of reach

Let it grow

Let it grow

That perfect girl is gone

Yeah, whoa

No no, no no, no no no no

No no, no no, no no no no

No no, no no, no no no no

No no, no no, no no no no

Let it grow

Yeah

No, no

Let it grow

Let it grow

Ew

Let it grow

* * *

><p><strong>So, um...yeah? This was out of pure inspiration when I created this one, so *thumbs up* Hope you liked it! Review? :)<strong>


	3. All I Want for Christmas is Soup

**This happened Christmas Eve, all because everysteffway (on Twitter) while assuming her PrincessDannny account made our dearly hated Danny Boy LOVE SOUP. I was inspired, and this happened. XD This is to 'All I Want for Christmas' by Mariah Carey.**

* * *

><p>I don't want a lot for Christmas<p>

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about Francisco

Pointing his blowtorch at me

I just want you on my spoon

More than you could ever know

Heat my wish up, too

All I want for Christmas

Is soup

Yeah

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care for the Australian

Laughing really loud at me

I don't need to keep on stalking

There outside Emma's bedroom

Santa Claus won't make my hair poof

With a toy car in my room

I just want you on my spoon

More than Mom could ever know

Not that hot, too

All I want for Christmas is soup

Soup maybe

Oh, I won't ask for a brush this Christmas

For Emma I won't be wishing

I'll bend down to wait for

You in my parents' kitchen

I won't mispell the list to send

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay up 'til nine

To hear the pretty reindeer click

Cuz I just want you here, alright

Holding to my spoon so tight

How long can I poof?

Okay, all I want for Christmas is soup

Soup maybe

Oh, my rubber ducky's singing

So loudly in the bathroom tub

And the sound of my own self

Not laughing in handcuffs

And everyone is cringing

I hear my mom begging

"Please don't lock my Daniel up"

But you're the only one I love

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

Inside my cell's hard door

I just want to eat my soup

Sitting in my mom's best bowl

Oh, I just want you on my spoon

More than they could ever know

I'm not weird, though

Okay, all I want for Christmas

Is soup

Soup maybe

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't review, then I guess I'll just have to assume that you died while reading this. *shrugs*<strong>


	4. 12 Days of Crying

**UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY! YAY! This is clearly to 'The 12 Days of Christmas'.**

* * *

><p>On the first day of crying<p>

My mommy gave to me

A rocking chair for mommy and me

On the second day of crying

My mommy gave to me

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the third day of crying

My mommy gave to me

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the fourth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the fifth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the sixth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the seventh day of crying

My mommy gave to me

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the eighth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the ninth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the tenth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

10 bicycles

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the eleventh day of crying

My mommy gave to me

11 helmets

10 bicycles

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the twelfth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

12 squat thrusts

11 helmets

10 bicycles

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! I hope Daniel didn't ruin your day <strong>_**too**_** much. :D**


End file.
